Two Kryptonian Wives
by phantom00
Summary: After waking up from his drunkeness Harry finds out that he is married to 2 beatiful Kryptonian wives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Ohhhh." groaned a young man as he regained consciousness, the young man had messy black hair that could not be tamed no matter what method used. His bangs mostly hid a scar in the shape of a thunder bolt on his forehead, his face was thin but still held the look of youth. The young man was of an average height of 5'8 with a skinny body that did show a slight muscle definition probably from playing a sport, the teen's eye's were a startling green that reminded one of emeralds. This is Harry James Potter a 16-year-old wizard from Britain and he wasn't doing to well right now.

Harry's head pounded as he tried to recall where he was, it had come to him after a few seconds he was in the city of Las Vegas in the state of Nevada. It was after the battle of the department of mysteries he was sent back to his 'loving' relatives the Dursley's for the summer that was until he was rescued from them by one Remus Lupin his unofficial uncle, Lupin had come on the orders of Sirius Black Harry's godfather who was falsely accused of betraying his parents he had thought the man had died during the battle apparently not.

Sirius had faked his death during the battle so he could have his freedom again, the man had enlisted the help of his remaining best friend and his cousin Tonks in faking him dieing. They were unable to tell Harry because they wanted to keep the fact Sirius was alive as safe as possible and Harry had to be convincing in his grief so he wasn't told, when Harry met the man the first thing he had done was punch him as hard as he could in the jaw then hug him for being alive.

Sirius knew Harry was bearing a great burden from his 'death' and the revelations of the prophecy, with the man being alive part of the pressure was lifted off but a lot remained. So in his normal fashion as the fun loving man that he is thought up the perfect idea to go to the happiest place on earth! No not Disney land but Vegas baby! Sadly since Sirius was dead and had just faked his death only two months earlier he couldn't go out just yet so he had to stay home, the former convict moaned whined about not being able to go gambling, drinking hitting on women and join in the general debauchery that was Vegas.

So the newly emancipated Harry boarded a jumbo jet with his chaperone Remus armed with a counterfeit mundane ID so he could get into all the place he wanted to go, the two men had magic suppressors so not to screw up the electronics of plane. They had arrived in Las Vegas on August 5th a Friday and immediately started to get down to business. The last thing he remembers was starting to drink alcohol with Remus then nothing he thinks that he blacked out some time that night.

That means the pounding in his head the sluggish thought process and the fact that his tongue felt like a it covered in hair was hangover, deciding that he didn't like it Harry instead started to go back to sleep by burying his face into the warm and soft pillow in front of him. It was then Harry started to notice things were strange about his 'pillow' the fact no pillow was this soft warm and smelled this good in either the magical or mundane world, the last thing was that when he rubbed his face in the pillow he heard a voice near him make a sound of pleasure.

Pulling his face out of the pillow the last Potter's mind cleared almost instantaneously of the after effects of the hang over by the adrenaline that now pumped through his system, laying beside him was tall blond woman that had not a single stitch of clothing on her not even a sheet.

The woman looked to be around her mid-to-late teens but he couldn't be sure, she was slightly taller then Harry he guessed around 5'9". Her skin was a flawless tan without a single tan line or even a single blemish on it, her legs were long and smooth with subtle muscles along them that led up to her rounded hips and rear that seemed to fit her perfectly. Her hips tapered off into a toned waist and stomach that guided his eyes up to her um more then bountiful assets, Harry didn't know that they could get that large, which gave her an hourglass figure to die for. Her face was sight to behold with her short blond hair that stopped slightly below her jaw and clear blue eye, Harry blinked at this if he could see her eyes that meant she was awaken.

"Like something you see honey?" said the woman coyly as she sat up and stretching with her arms above her head making her chest stand out even more prominently.

Harry tried to form words but it all came out as a garbled stuttering mess "Ah-w-I-jus." he blushed furiously as he tried and failed not to stare at the woman's large assets, seeing this made her smirk at the ability to reduce him to a stuttering pile of putty.

Finally finding his voice Harry was still unable to look at the naked woman with out an atomic blush on his face " Um hello who are you and where are we?" asked Harry.

The blond raised an eyebrow at his question "You mean that you don't remember?" he replied with a head shake she gave a low whistle " Wow you were really far gone if you don't remember last night.".

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry as he had a bad feeling about the answer.

"She means that you were drunk as hell last night and got married." spoke up a voice that sounded similar to the blond woman's from behind him.

The wizard in training snapped his head around to see who was talking and when his eyes widened in their sockets, sitting up in the bed with her arm pushing up her bust was a woman who looked almost exactly like the blond woman expect her hair was black. The woman had the same physical appearance as the other woman if it wasn't for the black hair he would have sworn they were the same person so at the least twins, and did he mention that she was naked too.

It took Harry few minutes to find his voice again "I-i-i got married last night? Um to which one of you?" he said while looking from one to the other.

"Both." said the two at the same time as they held up their right hands showing him a wedding band.

Feeling his stomach drop from seeing the rings on the girls fingers made him shakily look down towards his own hand to see a matching ring of gold on him.

"Um this is really going to sound bad but I really remember anything after I started drinking on Friday night then it's a total blank." he said while shrugging his shoulders his mind was more focused on the fact he was married. But not to just one woman but two women that were the most beautiful he had ever seen and what he guessed were twins, his mind then supplied a fact that gave him hope he had only seen the rings but not a marriage certificate there was still a chance.

"Uh I hate to break it to yeah but it's Sunday morning did you really start on Friday night?" asks the blond bombshell sitting next to him with an amused tint to her voice.

"Yeah I did." he was shocked he never drank before but he had just done so and enough to keep him that way for over 24 hours straight.

"Damn that's impressive guess you are my kinda guy!" declares the brunette as she grabs Harry around the shoulder and presses him into her body making the teen blush at the feeling.

"So I don't remember what happened last night at all so could you please fill me in and tell me your names." asks the young man embarrassed that he had to ask that last bit.

"Don't worry about it at least it gives us the chance to show you these." the blond pulled out a piece of paper handing it to him as she slid up to next to him pressing him in between the two, the brunette also gave him a similar looking paper.

"The name's Karren Starr or now it's Karren Potter." said the blond one now named Karren.

"It was just Divine but now I'm Divine Black."the Brunette spoke up.

Harry over looked the documents that had been given to him, they seemed official what with Harry's and the girls' signatures on them along with the seal of Nevada and if his vision wasn't playing tricks on him the seal of the the American magical government on it to.

"Uhm, how did I marry both of you." he wondering that himself an if the seal of the magical government was on here that might mean the two of them were witches that would help things.

"The first thing is Harry is that we already know your a wizard but don't worry about the statue of secrecy America isn't apart of it since the country was founded after it was signed so it doesn't apply here." explained Karren.

"But you wanted to know how we got to this point well we were in a bar last night having a drink when you came in and started drinking with us and one thing led to another and before you knew it we were up in front of the guy that was dressed as Elvis, was apparently also a wizard so he married us making us your wives for both your families." said Divine as gained a coy smile as she asked a question "Hey Harry you were a virgin right?".

Gulping he answered "Er yea." his voice weak as he heard the the word 'were'.

Both of his wives had smiles that made him nervous but it was Divine that spoke " Wow I can't wait to find out what you can do with some experience." "Me too." chimed in Karren.

Trying to keep his mind off the fact that he had lost his virginity to one or both these women last night he changed the subject "S-so is there anything else I should know.".

The two women gave each other look from the corner of the eye "Yes there is Harry." said Karren as she picked up Harry from beside her and placed him her lap. The next thing he knew he felt the sensation of rising upwards, he looked at Divine who was in the same position as before and then looked down. Seeing the bed they had just been sitting on a few feet below them made Harry brain stall out.

"We're kinda aliens." said Karren as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh and I'm her clone." added Divine.

"Oh." was all Harry said as he fainted with his eyes rolling up into his head and him falling backward with his head falling into Divine's lap.

"Told yea he would faint."

"True you did."

_-33.2 Minutes later-_

It spoke of Harry's mental resiliency that when he awoke from fainting the first time that he was able to remain conscious after being told the fact that he married an alien and her clone. The only thing he asked for was bit more information.

"So what your telling me is that your both aliens and Karren isn't even from this dimension and Divine was cloned from Karren for a mad man but you were able to escape him and you both were in Vegas for a celebration do I have it right so far?" asked Harry totally believing that the two were telling the truth about them being aliens since they had shown him a quick look at their power of flight, super strength and speed along with a whole gambit of other ones including x-ray vision that last one made him slightly self-conscious.

"Yep right so far." Answered Divine who was still naked and sitting in Harry's boxer covered lap.

"And that Karren is the super hero Power Girl?" Harry knew who Power Girl was since his whale of cousin had a box full of pictures of female super heroes that he really didn't want to know what Dudley did with them.

"Yep." the answer came from Karren who also apparently had no desire to be dressed as she sat beside him with her head on his shoulder and playing with messy hair.

"We also got married last night while I was drunk and the marriage certificates looks legal." this was a statement since there was some fine print that while he could read it it was mostly legal jargon that only lawyers could figure out.

"Well we weren't exactly sober last night either yea know." said Karren which was true while their bodies handled alcohol better then humans they still could get drunk if they drank enough or it had a high enough alcoholic content.

"Right tho this isn't the hotel room that I checked into with Re-"it was then that two facts it Harry's still sluggish mind one was that this nice and expensive room wasn't the modest room he and Remus had rented and two he didn't know where Remus was! "Crap I lost Remus!".

"Remus? Oh you mean the old guy that was with you he was fine the last we saw him." said Divine shrugging her shoulders.

"When was that?" asked a worried Harry as Remus was one of the last people he trusted in the whole world and was one of his family.

"Hmm it was at the wedding tho he did disappear afterward and he was drinking heavily too more then even you how he was still standing is mystery." spoke Karren with smile as she found it amusing.

Okay that meant Remus was probably fine but had a hangover that could kill a dragon but that was better then the alternatives, so all he had to do was find the man that couldn't be so hard right. Breaking away from that line of thought Harry looked around the room that wasn't his "I'm guessing this room is the two of yours because this isn't the one that Remus and I rented." the place was huge tho parts of it didn't match look a splash of color in wrong place he had probably done accidental magic to cause that.

"Nope this is yours you got it comped after you cleaned up at the tables at several places on the strip, including a sit in at a game where several of the owners got together last night winning roughly $7 1/2 billion guess they thought if you stuck around they might be able to get some the winnings back." said Divine as she sifted in her seat rubbing her soft yet firm rear on a certain pert of Harry's body.

Trying to ignore the sensation Harry went on but had a slight stutter at the beginning "W-w-well I'd better try to find Remus first then we can sort this all out." yep he really could use Remus's sound advice right about now.

Out of his field of vision Karren smiled at an idea that just popped into her head which Divine apparently had caught on to "Harry if were going to be going out I think it best if we get a shower first." with that the two women stood up allowing Harry to do the same.

"Okay that's a good idea." he didn't want to walk around smelling or anything.

That being said Divine took his wrist and pulled along Harry who wasn't resisting at all with Karren taking his other arm and pulling to her chest "Ahh I thought we were going to shower?".

"Oh we are but it will be more fun if all three of us are there." said Karren as she and her clone pulled the unresisting boy into the bathroom.

"Oh." was all he could really say,the back of his mind Harry knew the Potter luck had struck again. It worked like this first something good happened then something equally bad happened to even it out. So lets count it out first he marries two drop dead gorgeous women then get's a free hotel room and wins over 7 million dollars and is about to go take a shower with said gorgeous women … oh yeah he was screwed.

_Back in England._

In one of his houses Sirius Black was moping about not getting to go to Vegas and show his Godson the true ways of debauchery, instead he had Mooney who probably had the pup going to all those boring shows unless it was some show girls now that was an idea he could get behind in more ways then one! Suddenly the black haired man stood bolt up right from the chair he was in and shouted "That's my Godson!" he didn't know why he shouted that but he was feeling immense pride in his Godson who was probably doing something he would approve of!

In another part of England two girls stopped what they were doing and looked west, the red head felt extreme jealously and a bushy haired girl felt the need to lecture some one about proper behavior for no appearent.

_Back with Harry and the girls._

After a long shower Harry and his wives were walking down the main strip of Vegas and were drawing quite a few looks from the people they passed, he guessed it was the odd group they made.

It wasn't every day a person saw 16-year-old-boy walking with two of the most beautiful women they had ever seen who were hold on to him. It also might have been dressed.

Harry had decided to wear his best pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with both looking far too big for him and them beginning to become thread bare, these had been Dudley's a few years ago and he also knew he was odd when compared to Karren and Divine who in his opinion were stunning.

Karren was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging jeans that seemed to be low cut showing off her curvy legs with open toed sandals, her top was a white strap less tube top that embraced her every curve and showed off good deal of cleavage.

Divine was dressed in a pair of black leather pants so tight that they looked painted on with black sneakers, her top was a black bikini that was either made out leather or spandex with the way it hung off her. On her hands were a pair of black finger-less gloves, her look was completed by a black choker around her neck.

The two teenaged bombshell girls walked on either side of him holding on to an arm and were pressing it into their massive breasts, as they walked the side walk they drew many a jealous stare from teenagers to old, single, married, or otherwise taken straight males.

The trio had just gone to the wedding chapel that they had gotten married at to find out if anyone had seen Remus, the Elvis that had married them had been very helpful with that he told that Remus had left alone pretty drunk. He said the best bet was to head to closest police station to see if they had picked him up or at least heard about about him.

So as they headed to the station the three spoke to each other about their lives, Harry told them of his life *cough*edited version*cough* his friends and being a wizard, Divine didn't have much to tell still being new to having freedom, Karren told them of her old world her new life here and being a super hero. Harry had learned an important fact that Karren was related to Superman, Harry hoped that he was as nice a guy as he was on TV because he didn't want to piss off a guy that could flick him through a wall.

When the three arrived at the police station Harry walked right up to the desk Sargent a rather portly man with a crew cut of red hair, when he asked the man if they had picked up anyone of Remus description or name last night. He was told shocked him his core.

"Could please repeat that I think I had something crazy in my ear." no way he heard that right Remus was the responsible one of the marauders.

"I'll repeat that he was found bare assed naked running down the main strip where was yelling about a person named Tonk's, he was charged with public indecency, Public drunkenness along with a few other minor crimes there isn't a court date but he has to pay his fine before he can leave town. I'll be happy to e-mail a copy of the videos we've managed to put together through the straight cameras. Since your here I'll release him into your custody he in the tank to sober I'll one of the other officers take you to him.".

Harry was led into the back followed by his wives were they found Remus laying down a bench in his cell groaning in pain from what Harry could only assume was from a massive hangover.

Walking up to the bars of the cell Harry used a soft voice so not to exacerbate the man's hangover, "Remus it's time to wake up I have a bit of a problem.".

All he got was a groan and Remus turning to face away from Harry, "Not now Harry I've got a bit of hangover unless you've been arrested too." the man was in pain so the next words out of his mouth didn't exactly help.

"No Remus I haven't been arrested but I kinda did get married last night … to two women." Harry gave a weak smile at this.

His former Professor's reaction was immediate he sat up quickly and looked at Harry with wide blood shot eyes muttering "Bloody hell.".

_-Later at a cafe-_

Remus rubbed his temples as he drank his second cup of coffee to help get over his hangover, he had just listened to Harry recount the tale of this morning and was feeling a headache coming on top of his hangover. Remus was already reading through the documents that he had been given by the newly weds, so far it seemed that the marriage was legal and as he read further into the fine print of marriage licensee he saw that it was more then that.

Looking up from the papers the werewolf saw the three looking at him intently, he could already see Sirius's reaction to this the man would probably so proud of Harry for marrying the two but it wasn't his friends reaction that worried him.

Gathering his thoughts Remus took a deep breath and spoke "I've read through the entire thing and I can say this you three are legally married under international wizarding law and the US law but that's not all it looks like and I'm not sure how to say this but it looks like your bound in more then that." Said the man as he ran his hand through his hair, yep this was going to be one big pain in the ass, and knowing Sirius, he wont let this one down any time soon, most likely he'll be hearing about this from beyond the grave if he doesn't dig some dirt upon him and fast. As for Lily she'll probably skin him alive when he dies, even if she has to kick his ass back to the land of the living to do it, James on the other hand probably telling him on how proud he is.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_-August 9-_

_-Lemon Scene-_

Both Karren and Divine were completey naked on all fours in the floor of their Hotel room with the bubble butts in the air.

Karren looked behind her as she shook her ass and said in a seductive voice, "Please fuck our brains out Harry."

"We are naught sluts," Divine added, "Fuck our slutty brains out of us, Harry."

Harry place his hands on Karren's hips as he positioned himself behind her and Karren grew wet with anticpation, "Fuck this whore to your hearts content!"

Harry then shoved his member into Karren and she cried out and moaned in passion. Pretty soon Karren's hips started moving on their own to match Harry's rhythom.

Divine watched her 'sister' get fucked beside her and she got wet just by watching her face was full of sexual bliss and then she felt it. Her husbands hand on her ass with his magical fingers at her pussy's lips. She wimpered in excitement as Harry teased her by mearly rubbing her pussy with his fingers and they went in and she moaned with excitement as he finger fucked her as he continued to fuck her sister.

"Karren...I'm about to cum," Harry grunted.

"Inside me Harry! Inside your bimbo whore," Karren cried out in pure bliss. Karren felt the warmth of Harry's baby bladder fill her up.

_-End Lemon-_

_-August 15-_

In Sirius's new hideout somewhere in London, Hermione Granger is currently giving Harry her Death Glare Version 5.2, patton pending, and she looked at his 2 gorgeous wives not sparing them the look, but they were unaffected, in fact they thought it was cute and funny. Karen and Divine both were cuddling with their new husband.

As she turned her attention back to Harry and said in a calm, slighty angry, and slightly annoyed voice, "So you, Remus, and Sirius, who is not dead, sprung you from the Dursley's where you 3 planned a trip to Vegas to celebrate your new independence with fake ID's and you got drunk and woke up married to these two women who are aliens, one is from another dimension and the other is a clone of the first. Did I miss anything?!"

"You fogot the 7 and a half billion dollars," Divine said with a slight giggle.

"We're also super heroes," Karren said putting her 2 cents in.

"And they're related to their dimensions Superman," Harry said not really caring about the added trouble he's already in, he knew he was a dead man anyway so no matter what he said or did could possibly make it worse.

"And I've spent the last few weeks spending time with Ginny who is currently planning the wedding of the century between you two and you didn't involve telling me," Hermione said getting slightly more angry.

Karen got up and took out a photo and showed it to Hermione, whose face quickly went from angry to fangirl in less than 0.1 seconds, as she let out a fan girl squill she grabbed the photo and quickly said, "Thankyouthankyou,IalwayswantedanautographphotoofWonderWomanandWonderGirl! I've got to frame this quick!" With that Hermione left the room so quick you could see a smokey image of her like Harry has seen in some of the old cartoons he managed to see while Dudley was watching TV.

Harry blinked and said in a confused voice, "What just happened?"

"I gave her a signed photo of Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl, Amazons who are sisters in blood," Karen answered. "Photos are scarce of them together, escpecially among profeminists.

"It's the perfect 'Get out Jail Free Card' for those who aren't normally surrounded by heroes," Divine added.

Sirius walked in, Divine and Karen were both filled in on Sirius about him not recieving a trial, period, and pointed down the hallway and in asked, "Did I just see Hermione break the sound barrier?"

"I don't know," Harry replied, "Last I saw she was in a hurry to frame a picture of her hero."

"Aww, carry on," Sirius said as he pulled out a camera and took a picture of the 3 of them together, "I wonder how the Weasley's will handle you married to someone else, let alone2 someone elses." With that Sirius left the room laughing like an evil genius.

"Are you sure he's not evil," Karen asked in a skeptical voice.

"He's not evil, he's a prankster, rarely acting like his name implies," Harry answered.

"I thought he was named after a star," Divine asked, she may be a clone of Karen but she doesn't have many memories of her one.

"He's talking about the word that sounds similiar to his name," Karen answered.

_-The Burrow-_

Ginny is currently using her wand to transfigure her clothes into various wedding dress designs, "No," she casts a spell to change the dress, "Bloody no," uses the spell again, "Umm, maybe," change, "Maybe for my 2nd or 3rd husband," change,"I don't want to look like a blond bimbo," change, "Now I look like a burnette bimbo," change, "Why can't I get the perfect wedding dress!"

Meanwhile the two Kryptonian wives felt angry a certain redhead for some reason that they can't comprehend yet.

Molly yells from the kitchen, "You have plenty of time to decide dear! Dumbledore will make sure that Harry doesn't do anything stupid until you two are married! After all Albus is his magical guardian."

"I know mom, but our marriage is the day after his 17th birthday," Ginny shouted in a worried voice back. Ginny walks down in here normal house clothes to the kitchen.

Molly looked at her daughters breasts and said, "Maybe we could find a spell to make you more top heavey."

"I don't want to look like a bimbo mom," Ginny said in an angry voice but thought about it for a few seconds, "Maybe, if he doesn't show any interest in me."

"Let's have lunch first and we'll decide on the dress for you're wedding," Molly reassured her youngest. Ginny smiled at this.

_-The Next_ _morning 6:45_-

Harry woke up in his new house in London with the two bombshell of wives cuddling up to him, both of them using his chest as a pillow, and both of them wearing matching bras and a thong as night gowns. If Dudley could see him now, he'd probably a heart attack or a stroke, if he was lucky enough maybe even both.

Harry tried to get out of bed but Karren pushed him back down and mumbled out, "Don't move."

"We want our Harry pillow," Divine mumbled.

"And I need to go to the restroom...unless you two want to sleep in a wet bed that isn't a water bed," Harry said.

Relunctly his two wives allowed him to use the restroom and they showered, together, and they didn't get until noon and the two girls glowed with happiness, and with a slight limp, for the rest of the day.

_-Gotham at night-_

On a perch a lone figure stood, easily mistaken for a gargoyle was looking over _his_ city when a lone figure wearing blue with a familiar 'S' symbol floated down, "You know Bruce you don't have to get me to come here for every problem you need my help with."

"I don't need your help Clark," Bruce replied in his Batman getup, "I recently received informatiion Lex Luthor is no longer the majority share holder of his company."

Clarks interest peaked as raised his eyebrow in couristy, "Any information on who the new guy is?"

"Harry James Potter, orphan, lost his parents a couple months after his first birthday, left with his maternal Aunt, where I suspect he was abused, until he was 11 of the school year of 01-02 where he drops off the grid," Bruce explained.

"How can an 11-year-old not attend school, surrely that'll raise some red flags for the local law enforcement," Superman said.

"I thought so to," Batman said as he took to the rooftop, "I did some more digging and I've found their our hundreds of similiar cases dating back to the end of the 16th century."

"The end of the Dark Ages," Superman said putting the pieces together, "So you think it's some kind of exclusive secret cult?"

Batman didn't say anything but Superman understood anyway.

"I take it there's more," Superman asked.

"He married Karren." Batman said, "Completely legal."

"She's not even of age yet," Superman said in a slightly astonished voice, she was always the black sheep in the family.

"Appearently she tricked you and Lois into signing the papers," Batman explained, "I've seen the tapes and papers, appearently she did it on her own free will."

"I'll give her a talking to," Superman said in mild disappointment and anger. As she was still a teenager.

_-Meanwhile in Minestry Of Magic- _

"Voldemort is a threat none of us can ignore," Dumbledore said to his fellow purebloods.

"Voldemort is doing us a favor by getting rid of all the mudbloods," cried out one elected official.

"Mudbloods and Halfbloods have no place in our world," said another.

"Quiet," Amelia Bones cried out as she was head of the Auror Corps. "Dumbledore has a point. Our society cannot survive without 'New Blood' entering it."

"Thank-you Madam Bones," Dumbledore said as he bowed his respectfully to her, "We need a plan to stop Voldemort from carrying out his plot."

"We need a new Minister for anything to be official," Lucias said, "I nominate Crabbe herei as a temperory replacement until a new one can be elected in."

"We all know he's on your payroll, Malfoy, as well as Fudge," pointed out Bones, "We need a neutral party here!"

_-3 Hours Later-_

Dumbledore was the one who was counting wands for the votes, "We have 50 votes for Lucias Malfoy," Dumbledore was interrupted by the applause Malfoy was receiving, "And we have 51 votes for Madam Bones."

Bones received a louder applouse.

_-September 1, 10:45-_

Ron and Ginny was waiting for Hermione and Harry to show up. Ron was waiting because he is this years prefect and wanted to use it to spend 'quality time' alone with Hermione, who he was promised was this years Prefect too. Ginny was waiting for Harry so she could start seducing Harry and give him her box of chocolates she made for him, filled with various love potions keyed toward her.

What they weren't expecting was two gorgeous girls hanging off of Harry, with his arms wrapped around their narrow waists and both girl wore revealing clothing, borderline skimpy, Ron swore that they were part Veela when he saw them, as they pushed their luggage to the platform, with Hermione talking to the two girls appearently having a good time as they laughed at each others jokes.

"Hermione, Harry long time no see," Ron said as he admired the new girls 'assets', "And who might you two be?"

"I'm Karren Potter," the blond said.

"I'm Divine Black," the burrnette replied.

Ron looked at Harry and at the blond and back at Harry, "I thought the Dursley's were you only living realitves?"

"They are," Harry responded.

"I'm his wife," Karren added showing her wedding ring.

Both Ron and Ginny saw a matching wedding ring around Harry's ring finger and Ginny grew jealous and decided to use that spell her mother help her find, after she finds suitable bras.

"You married a Veela," Ron said in surprise.

"My sister and I are not Veela," Divine replied. "I'm his other wife."

Ron's mouth fell to the ground as his jeolousy skyrocked as Harry married 2 bombshell of girls and their both sisters!

"B-b-but you can only marry one girl," Ginny protested.

"True but..." Karren started.

"...He is also named..." Divine continued.

"...Sirius's heir and head of house..." Karren added.

"...And he needs a girl..." Divine said.

"...For each house," they both finished as the ended with giggles.

"What would Sirius say if he knew you married this bimbo!" Ginny cried out in rage.

Divine looked insulted at the comment.

_Flashback:_

_Sirius looked between the two girls, who were sitting on either side of his godson, and said, "Are you sure they don't have Veela in their blood.?"_

_"Positive," Harry replied._

_"Damn, how can my godson be more of a ladies man than me," SIrius cried out in frustration as he was crieing crocodile tears at the injustice of it all._

_"Stop being so serious, it's bad for for your health," Karren said._

_"I am Sir..." Sirius was wacked in the back in the head by Lupin before he could finish the lame joke. Sirius looked at his old friend and said, "First off, Ow. Secondly don't interrupt the classics."_

_"That joke is older than we are," Remus replied, "And it's not classic."_

_That quickly esculated into casting various spelles and hexes at each other, much to the amusement of Harry's wives._

_"This is better than watching the 3 Stooges," Karren said._

_"I know," Harry said and conjured up some popcorn and asked, "Want some?"_

_"Don't mind if we do," Divine said as they both took a handfull of the salted treat as they watched the 2 'adults' try and curse each other, with the occasional poke in the eye and slap in the back of the head._

_-End Flashback-_

"He'd probably wind up in a fight over Proffesser Lupin over something stupid," Harry said as he remembered the incident.

Both of Harry's wives giggled at that, Hermione also joined in as she saw Harry's memories of the said event.

Ginny glared at Hermione and she saw this and said, "He's right you know, Sirius would probably make a lame joke, most likely something about his name, only for Proffesser Lupin to stop him resulting them fighting amongst themselves."

"I wonder who is our new DADA Proffesser," Hermione asked.

"Don't know, he got to be better then the toad," Ron replied, they all, minus Divine and Karren, nodded in agreement.

Just then then the train whistle blew and Harry said, "We should get on the train. I don't want Proffesser McGonagall mad at me before school even started."

Harry, Ginny and his two wives board the train and quicklyy found an empty compartment while Ginny continued to give Harry's wives the evil eye. Hermione and Ron went up front to the prefects compartment.

Harry sat down with Karren sitting in his lap and Diving sitting on his left with her head on his shoulder.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3 Complications at Hogwarts

_Aiko (Guest): Real life had caught up to me so I couldn't update as frequently_

**Chapter 3 Hogwarts Complications**

On the train Ginny is seathing with jealousy as the 2 bimbos stole her Harry but didn't let it show, but instead she chose another tactic.

"So how did you 2 meet Harry?" She asked.

"We met him in Las Vegas," Karren replied.

"He knew how to show a lady a good time," Divine said with a smirk full of bliss on her face.

"I bet both of you used your melon sized tits to steal my Harry," she mumbled low enough to know for certain they didn't hear her.

"We did no such thing," Divine said as her eyebrow twitched with anger.

"We used our brains and not our boobs to win him," Karren added.

Ginny blused as she thought as she wasn't quiet enough for them to hear her. "Y-you heard me?" She asked as she stutered.

"Hard not to," Divine said with a sly smile. "We should punish her for insulting us, shouldn't we Karren?"

"I think your right," Karren said with an evil smile as they both sat on either side of her, "What per say should her punishment be?"

Harry was amused at Ginny's horrified face as Divine and Karren both pretended to think of Ginny's punishment and at the same time they shouted, "Tickle attack!"

They both held one of Ginny's arms as they started tickling Ginny and she started laughing uncontrollably, "P-p*laugh*lease *laugh* stop *laugh* t-t*laugh*ickle*laugh*ling *laugh* me!" She begged, while laughing uncontrollably, as she tried to get out of their iron grip on her. "I'm *laugh* sorry!"

The 2 sister wives both stopped tickling Ginny and let go of her.

"That wasn't so hard was it," Karren asked.

Ginny quickly shook her head no as to not provoke their wrath again as she caught her breath, "Where did you two go to school before coming to Hogwarts?"

"I was homeschooled," Divine responded.

"Smallville High," Karren added.

"Never heard of Smallville High," Ginny responded in confusion.

"It's, what did you call it Harry, a 'muggle' school," Karren asked/replied.

"You 2 are muggles," Ginny asked, nearly shouting in responded.

The two Kryptonians giggled and Divine said, "Of course we are."

"Before you ask Hermione did some research and according to the school rules the spouse(s) of any student are alliowed to stay so long as the obey the school rules," Harry said.

"But their muggles!" Ginny protested which caused her to get another round of punishment by the two other girls.

_-With Hermione and Ron-_

They were outside in the hallway the prefect car and Hermione shouting at Ron, "No, no, no! A thousand times NO! I don't want to be your girlfriend!"

"Of course you do," Ron protested, "We have lover quarrels all the time, like we are doing now."

"We are not having a 'lovers quarrell' we are arguing," Hermione shouted at her fellow prefect, "The only reason I am even friends with you is because you're a friend of Harrys!"

"Keep telling yourself that baby," Ron said as he tried flirting with her only a sounding slap echoed through the hallways and Hermione's handprint was on Ron's right cheek.

Hermione then left with a huff and started her patrol.

Draco opened the door with his fellow Slytherin prefect, Pansy Parkenson, as they saw the entire exchange through the windows.

"Having girl troubles blood traitor?" Draco mocked.

"Of course not you filthy snake," Rot spat back, "She doesn't know how much of honor being with a pure blood like myself is."

"Sure, sure whatever you say blood traitor," Malfoy responded mockingly, "The Dark Lord will make sure to make examples from both of you."

"Like you can get a girl without flaunting your wealth," Ron responded smugly.

Draco smirked back and responded, "My dad is planning on working out a concubine contracts for the Patil sisters this year, ontop of Pansy's. You know those foreign bitches only value is on their back with their legs wide open. Unlike Pansy here who'll take her rightful place by my side." He said with a smirk then pinched Pansy's butt as she let out a moan of pleasure.

"Malfoy is more than a man than a man than you and all you brothers put together," Pansy said as she rubbed herself on Malfoy.

Ron stormed off in anger.

_-Several hours later in the great hall at Hogwarts-_

Harry is sitting at the Gryffindor table with his wives sitting on both sides on him cuddling against him, waiting for the sorting ceromony to begin.

Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, both of whom is sitting across the table from Harry, looked from Karren to Divine and back to Karren, both of them unable to speak because of Harry scoring two women that they could swear are atleast part Veela and both of them not attracted to the 'boy-who-lived reputation.'

Seamus finally picked up the courage and asked, "Where did you hook up with the super gorgeous girls, Harry?"

"Vegas," the two girls and Harry responded as one.

"Which one are you dating?" Dean asked hopefully.

"We're not dating," Karren said with a smirk.

"We're married." Divine added with an identical smirk.

Both Dean's and Seamus's jaws dropped to the table in disbelief.

Neville, who is unfased by the revelation, asked, "So Harry when are you planning to hold the try-out for the Quidditch team?"

Harry cocked his head in confusion and asked, "Why are you asking me for? I'm not the captain."

Neville stutered in confusion, "What!? You're the best player we have! If you're not then who is?!"

"Calm down Neville, one question at a time," Harry reassured his year mate, "I don't know who it is but I'll ask around."

"How does their family feal about being married to both of them?" Seamus asked.

Ignoring Seamus's question Harry watched as the new students.

_Flashback:_

_August 18:_

_The trio decided to temporarily move into a more suitable living arrangements until they go to Hogwarts. Harry was talking to his wives in an hotel room, while eating breakfest ordered by room service, at the Hyat on the top floor when Karren noticed a familiar blue and figure floating outside with his arms folded across his chest with a disapproval look on his face._

_Deciding to confront the inevitable the trio walked on the balcony._

_"Hiya Clark," Karren said nervously._

_"Don't 'Hiya' me young lady," Superman said with a serious tone._

_"I'm in big trouble aren't I," Karren stated more than asked._

_"You have no idea."_

_"I can explain..."_

_"You better."_

_End Flashback_

Needless to say that was the most awkard situation in Harry's young life and it took hours of explanation to the 'Cousin' of his wives. In Karren's home reality he is her cousin and Divine is a clone of her so it is easier to contimplate the inter-demensional mechanics this way.

After the sorting ceremony and the feast Harry was called up to Dumbledore's office, along with Karren and Divine.

"Ahh, Harry," Dumbledore said in a grandfather tone, from behind his desk, both Karren and Divine standing behind Harry who was on the other side of the desk from Dumbledore. "Why weren't you at the Durselys over the Summer Break?"

"For starters why do you care?" Harry asked back, "If you really cared you really cared you would had gotten Siruis his trial years ago. You are the Chief Warlock of Wizangmont, aren't you?"

"At the time I thought he did kill your parents Harry and I didn't want him to harm you too," Dumbledore tried to explain.

"That's not what Professor Lupin said," Harry retorted with his eyes half-squinted as if he knew something that Dumbledore didn't. "Wasn't your exact words to him last year, shortly before you went into hiding from the Ministry of Magic, to him, 'Sirius is mearely a pawn and like any good pawns he can be easily replaced.'?"

"I said no such thing and your aunt and uncle missed you dearely my boy," Dumbledore tried to reassure the now _married B_oy-Who-Lived. His plans to involve the Weasley girl to get his hands on the Potters money and other various assets, such as family spells and magical artifacts, is thrown out the window, so to speak.

"Funny," Harry said with chuckle and got out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore and continued, "According to that piece of paper, the Dursley's had filed a restraining order against me, over the summer break, and I can't be within 30 meters of them without paying a hefty fine, because and I quote, 'I'm a danger to Duddykins health and safety.'"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," the aged headmaster skimmed over the document, "They only have your well being in mind."

The two girls glared at the Dumbledore and Karren said, "I've seen the place where our Harry slept before he got his letter for this place, and let me tell you, I've seen seriel killers and child molesters treated better in prisons."

"I was raised in an borderline legal organization, where they treated me as a weapon and from what I've seen they treated him as a slave, and he was treated worse than me," Divine chipped in with anger in her voice and she started grinding her teeth in anger to make her point.

"I can see that you 3 aren't going to budge on this issue, let's continue this conversation later and as for your wives, Harry, I'm afraid that we can't accomadate them during the school year," Dumbledore infromed them.

"I'm afraid that is where you're wrong sir," Karren said, "According to the school charter, this school accomadates for married couples for as long as their spouse attends said school."

"But what about your education in the muggle world," Dumbledore responded, "What about your relatives."

"Don't worry," Divine responded, "Divine is my only living relative and for school we have that covered."

"And for my family, I've got that covered too," Karren responded.

"Aren't you 2 sisters," one of the paintings of the former headmasters asked.

"I was 'born' into this world by using mundane science and a sample of her blood," Divine answered, "As such I don't have any family besides her, and she could be considered my mother, but I prefer calling her my sister."

That got a storm of contraversy and the past headmasters and headmistresses.

An hour later Harry and the 2 Kryptonain girls found themselves in an their new bedroom which featured 4 different rooms, a giant bathtub that could be mistaken for a small swimming pool, a king sized bed decorated to please a king, the living room, and a room to practice various spells in, a few meters pass the Gryffindor house entrance.

Divine whistled at the expensive looking decorations in the room as she picked up a golden plated candle holder.

"No wonder the entrance fees are so expansive," Divine said as she started swinging and jabbing the candle holder like she would a fencing sword.

"I don't think you should do that," Karren said with caution.

"I doubt anyone cares," Harry said, "The house elve really keep up this place in tip top shape."

"Unguard," Divine shouted to noone in paticular.

"She's not going to stop is she," Karren asked in a rhetorical manner as they watched Divine pretend to be in an fencing match.

"Not until she finishes her match," Harry replied.

"Good," Karren said in a seductive manner and started rubbing her giant 43HH bust into Harry suggestively. "Then I can have you first."

She then pushed Harry into a chair and removed all her clothes in one quick motion and then dropped onto her knees in between Harry's legs and undid his trousers and fished out his cock and then her giant orbs to wrap them around his cock. As she was giving Harry a tittiefuck her giant breasts couldn't cover Harry's cock, much to her frustration and she got an idea and she wrapped her lucious lips around the tip that her tits couldn't cover and started giving him a blowjob too. Harry then moaned in pleasure as he shot a load into Karren's mouth and some of it overfload onto her chest.

_To Be Continued..._

**A/N: I didn't include a song for the hat because I don't feel like making up one for the 6th year.**

**For Future Reference both Karren's costumes are the same as the cover page, DIvine is her bikini top and pants with gloves and boots**


End file.
